I Chose You
by Buskuta
Summary: An alternate ending for 7x07 when Toby told Spencer he was building the house for her. Spoby one-shot.


**I seriously hated how this scene from PLL turned out. So I made my own version. I know that it's a long shot, but I needed something to deal with it.**

 _Italics =_ **From the actual scene** \- Regular = **Fanfiction**

* * *

 _"Toby," Spencer greeted as she opened the door. "Come in," she told him and he enters before Spencer closes the door._

 _"I've been thinking a lot about what you said today," Toby began. "And I want to be completely honest with you." He hesitated before continuing. "I didn't start building the house for Yvonne. I was building it for you."_

 _Spencer couldn't believe her ears. She always thought Toby was building the house for his girlfriend – now fiancée – Yvonne, but she was wrong. Maybe he was here to confess he loved her. Spencer knew it was a long shot, but why else would he be telling her this? Maybe there was hope._

 _"But, in those few minutes it took me to get to the hospital, I... I couldn't imagine my life without her."_

 _This hit Spencer like a brick. She mentally slapped herself for thinking of hope. It only bred eternal misery. She didn't reply. She just nodded, pretending to understand. Pretending it was okay._

 _"Yvonne has family, in Maine," He continued._

 _"You like those," Spencer said with a small smile to lighten the mood._

 _"We both do. So we're going to start our family there."_

 _Spencer had to stop herself from crying. "That sounds perfect," She said, blinking back tears._

 _"Nothing's ever perfect," he shrugged. "But this is really close."_

 _There was a pause before Toby went to the door. "I'll see you," He said, and opened the door. Spencer nodded and he left. She closed the door slowly, leaning against it as she started crying. "Goodbye," She whispered._ She let the tears that have been there for so long finally fall. They were there longer than tonight. They were there since Spencer met Yvonne. Since she reunited with Toby. Since her breakup with Toby. Those tears have always been there, threatening to spill at any moment. It was only now Spencer didn't bother holding them back.

After Spencer's breakup with Toby, she didn't date anybody for a very long time. When she started, nothing was ever serious. Nothing clicked. But when she came back to Rosewood, she realized those feelings for Toby never left her for all those years. She was crushed when he was with Yvonne, but kept it together. She tried to move on. And she did. She realized she had feelings for Caleb, and they went from there. Even though Spencer was breaking the girl code dating her friend's ex, she had Hanna's approval and went for it. They were together for a while until Caleb admitted he still had feelings for Hanna.

Spencer lost Caleb, but it wasn't the same as losing Toby. Sure, Spencer loved Caleb, but she wasn't _in_ love with him the way she was with Toby. Toby was the love of her life. And he just basically told her that he loved her, but loved Yvonne more.

Spencer wasn't sure how long she was by that door sobbing. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. She didn't know. She didn't care. All she was thinking about was how Toby was talking to her, admitting he loved her but was going away with the woman he loved more.

She was glad nobody was around to witness her crying like this. Or so she thought.

"Spencer?"

Crap. That was the last person she wanted to be around in this situation.

"One second, Toby," Spencer called, trying not to make her voce shake. She wiped away the tears that fell from her face to her neck and opened the door.

"Hi," She greeted him for the second time that evening.

"Hi," He said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," She lied, wiping away a tear.

Toby sighed. "I broke up with Yvonne.

Spencer stared at him. "What? Why?"

He shrugged.

"You don't know? You built her a house!"

"It was originally for you."

"You love her!"

"I love you more."

She stopped. She couldn't believe it. He just came minutes ago and told her he loved Yvonne more than her, but now he's telling her the opposite. What the hell? What was wrong with him? But why tell her now? Why did he never call or message her after they broke up? Why did he start dating Yvonne? Why didn't he end it with Yvonne before it got serious? Why propose to her? Why lead her on for so long?

"Why are you telling me this now?" Spencer finally told him, barely above a whisper.

"Because when you never called after our breakup, I thought it was over. I wanted to call you so many times, but I thought you moved on. Eventually I decided I had to as well. I didn't date anybody for a really long time, but then I met Yvonne. She was so much like you, I thought if I couldn't have you I'd have somebody that resembled you. I never expected to actually fall in love with her, and I was right. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her the same way I am with you.

"When you came back to Rosewood, I was going to break it off with Yvonne, but then you got with Caleb and I realized that I didn't have a chance anymore. I had to man up. So I did. I proposed to Yvonne, thinking I loved her. I do, but like I said, it's not the same as it is with you. I thought about what you told me today, and I thought that it would be better if I didn't have to face you and compare my love for you and Yvonne. So we were going to move to Maine. But I saw that look in your eye when I told you, and when I was going back home I thought about us a lot, and decided that Yvonne and I weren't meant to be. When I came back you were crying."

Spencer shook her head. "But you just told me 20 minutes ago that you couldn't imagine your life without her."

Toby looked at her sadly. "Well, like I said, I love her, but... shes not the one for me."

"How could you do this to me?" Spencer cried, shaking her head. "And how could you do that to Yvonne? You may not have loved her, but she did." Spencer didn't exactly like Yvonne, but she still felt bad for the woman. Spencer let a fresh set of tears fall down. "For so many years, I thought you truly didn't love me. Do you know how many times I wanted to call you, but didn't have the courage? How much you broke me when you would talk about Yvonne, over and over again? You literally came here half an hour ago to tell me that you loved me, but you loved her more."

Toby shook his head. "No. No. I love you more, Spencer. I thought that if you went back to D.C that I would love Yvonne more, but I couldn't deny those feelings that have been here these past couple years. I'm sorry." His eyes looked misty. "Please, I'm so sorry."

Spencer shook her head again and cried. "You better be. You just broke 2 girls' hearts in one night."

"I know, Spencer. I'm so sorry. But I only want to fix one." He said before stepping closer to her. She took a step back.

"God, I need a drink," She muttered.

"Make that two."

* * *

"These past 2 years I've been trying to convince myself that I loved Yvonne," Toby slurred as he sipped his third beer. "But I love you."

Spencer downed the rest of her beer and smashed the glass against the table. "And these past two years I've been trying to convince myself that I didn't love you," She said. "But I do."

Toby's eyes shot up from his bottle and looked at Spencer. Spencer stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. Before she could even realize what he was thinking a pair of all-too familiar lips crashed against her's, and she didn't pull away. She kissed him back. Spencer toppled back onto the couch, with Toby hovering over her, planting kisses along her neck. She connected her lips to his again and opened her mouth to Toby's tongue. Toby's hands got tangled in her dark hair, and he groaned slightly as her hands made their way down his back. This was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

Spencer opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, but noticed something warming her besides the blankets. She turned over and found Toby half naked, spooning her. She screamed, waking Toby, who quickly sat up. The memories from last night came flooding back to her. She quickly checked under the covers and found herself only in Toby's shirt.

"Did we...?" Toby began.

Spencer shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Spencer I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," Spencer interrupted. "I'm glad we did this."

And with that, they were both under the blankets again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this. I seriously hate how they made this scene on PLL, so I kind of made my own version. I'm not sure if it should be a one-shot or if I should make multiple chapters. I think it's good like this though. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
